How to get killed by an older Brother
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Ah, she should have known that this was going to happen. Really, why had she thought any different?


CPR/KM: Hehehe, a birthday present fic for my kohai~!

Lilly: Uhn... please... anyone...

CPR/KM: Have fun reading~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR...

**Summary:** Ah, she should have known that this was going to happen. Really, why had she thought any different?

**Warnings:** AU, OOCness, Gender-Bender, Mentions of pregnancy

**Pairings:** A27, ?Giotto

_**How to get killed by an older Brother**_

_**~ Somewhere on the streets of Namimori...**_

A woman in her twenties was seen walking down the street and being in company by a man. The woman in question was rather petite and delicate in build. She was wearing a pale blue Kimono which had butterflies and little hedgehogs stitched onto it. Long caramel coloured hair was in a plait which reached passed her mid-back. Atop her head the hair seemed a little wild, yet it had this tamed looked to it while her bangs were framing her face nicely. The woman had a heart shaped face, a button nose, pale pink lips and doe-like amber eyes with fine eyebrows. She had peach coloured skin which let the woman seem adorable.

The man in her company was a good two heads taller than her and seemed to be a few years older than the woman, too. Unlike the woman, he had pale skin and was not soft looking. He was quite the opposite being dressed in black slacks, black leather shoes and a black trench coat. Pale blond hair looked tame, yet wild at the same too. It was like it was styled to be like this. A few stray bangs were hanging into narrowed grey eyes. The man had a sharp and angular face which let him seem very handsome, such a difference to the woman's soft one.

Both of them were walking silently down the street to their destination, each being lost in their own thoughts. The woman was the first to break the silence.

"Nee, Alaude?" the woman was speaking in a soothing and calm voice to the male next to her.

"Hn, what is it, Tsunayoshi?" the male, now known as Alaude, asked with a deep voice.

The woman, Tsunayoshi, bit her lip before answering her companion, "How do you think Aniki will react to the news?"

Shooting a glance at the woman next to him, Alaude stopped his walking when he saw how nervous she looked. Tsuna noticing that Alaude stopped did the same and looked with confusion at him, yet there was still some nervousness detected on her face.

"Al... aude...?"

Without giving Tsunayoshi an answer to her question, nor wanting to, he swiftly took her into his arms and pulled her tightly to his body. The action let Tsuna flush a pretty shade of cherry red while she took a hold of Alaude's coat, burrowing her face into his chest. She could feel how Alaude was slightly petting her back and had to smile a little at the gesture. She felt special to know that she was the only one that Alaude would do something like this for. After all, to most people Alaude was an emotionless monster with his face always void of any emotion and the simple fact that he liked it to fight everyone out there that was misbehaving in his books and needed to be '_**disciplined**_'.

So yes, Tsuna had all the right to feel special because only for her he would be his true self, when they were alone that is. Because, let us be truthful here, Alaude had a reputation to uphold with being emotionless and not let himself seem weak with showing emotions too. Thus, Tsunayoshi was the only one allowed to ever see this side of him and even then, he only allowed it when they were alone. Like right now.

"Don't worry about the idiot," Alaude started with a dry tone. "He will take like usually... like he took the news of us dating, getting engaged and then marry."

Tsuna couldn't help herself; she had to giggle at her husband's words even though she knew that this was a serious matter. She just couldn't help herself.

"A- A- Alaude!" she tried to said with a scandalized voice, yet it was not working. "This is a serious matter!"

"Hn, I know, that's why I said that," was the answer he gave his wife.

Alaude's eyes softened up a little when he saw his wife shaking with laughter in his arms. This was much better than having her shaking with nervousness. He hated to see Tsunayoshi down at all times, it didn't suit the woman at all to be down. No matter what the reason may be, it was not right. It was simple as that.

"Just let us this get over with," Alaude murmured out before walking again, yet having Tsuna pulled to his side with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"A- Ah, y- yes..."

Being yet again enveloped with silence, the two soon reached their destination in from of a family house. Opening the gate to said house, Alaude let Tsuna walk in front of him while he followed her silently, glancing around the property. Tsuna, not minding this a little bit, kept walking to the door only to knock against it a little later.

"He better hurries up," she could hear Alaude mutter behind her and fought the urge to grin.

Not even a second later the door opened and in front of Alaude and Tsuna stood a blond man. His hair was spiked and looked like he fell out of bed. Sky blue eyes were twinkling with happiness as soon as they saw Tsuna and she felt how she was suddenly pulled into a hug by the man that looked much like her. Well, the difference was that they had different hair style, eye colour, the build of their figure and, of course, their gender. Where Tsuna was all soft and round at places like any woman is supposed to be. The male was not, he had muscles but not much of them. He did not seem really bulky with them.

The male in question was dressed in blue jeans and white shirt which brought his muscles out more. It let women drool after him. Well, not Tsunayoshi that is. _`It would be incest if I did; he is after all my brother... Not to mention, even if I did like him that way, Aniki would have to face Alaude then_,´ Tsuna thought with a light giggle which drew her brother's attention.

"Not that I am not happy to have you here Tsuna and Alaude," the latter's name was spoken with some distaste. "But what are you doing here?"

"Ehm, w- well, you s- see," Tsuna stuttered out.

"Hn, let us in first, Giotto," Alaude said, not very keen in standing outside. "This must not be discussed outside here."

Giotto's eyes narrowed at Alaude before he gave a sharp nod and turned on his heels, walking inside the house while taking Tsuna with him. Alaude followed after the siblings silently, only staring at the back of Giotto's head.

_**~ Time skip a few hours later in the living-room...**_

Tsuna sweat dropped at the glaring males in front of her. Somehow, she had a feeling that it would end like this. But still, she had hoped that it would not. _`I should have known better! Of course, I should have known it better! Those two have never gotten along at all!_´ Tsuna thought while letting out a sigh. Really, sometimes Alaude and Giotto's grudge against each other was worse than any five year olds fighting over some candy.

But it was to be expected, she was Giotto's little sister. She was the one girl that he loved even more than his own fiancée which was not that unsurprising either when one thought about it. Giotto had probably the biggest brother-complex out there that had ever existed in whole Japan, and even wider than that. But this was just a rumour.

"What do you mean it was an accident?" Giotto yelled with a loud voice. "Something like this is not an accident!"

"Oh bother," Tsuna muttered to herself.

Giotto sounded really pissed off and Tsuna doubted that even Alaude would want to stay around then. The man had seen how ugly Giotto could get when it came to Tsuna. It was not a pretty sight that was to say.

"Getting my little sister pregnant is not accident! I don't care if you two are married!" Giotto screeched at Alaude.

"Believe what you want," Alaude told the blond, secretly thinking of ways to get away and keep his hearing intact.

"I give you '_Believe what you want_'," Giotto said with a seething voice, the screeching vanishing.

Uh-oho, this was not a good sign. Giotto was showing his calm anger which is always a bad sign as far as Tsuna knew. If her brother yelled his lungs out, all was okay with his anger then. You just knew that it was it with his yelling but when the calm anger came then you knew that shit was about to hit the fan, big time.

"Hn?" a questioning grunt.

"A- Aniki, please don't!" Tsuna tried but was ignored.

"ALAUDE!" Giotto roared before lunging at said person who could dodged the attack.

"P- Please, d- do-," and yet again Tsuna was ignored.

Both males ignored Tsuna's please for them to stop and only continued to go against each other. Alaude was dodging and Giotto was trying to get a hold of him. Alaude found it very amusing to see Giotto all riled up like this and smirked in mockery at the blond in front of him. Ah, it was always amusing to watch how Giotto lost his cool when it came to Tsuna, not that he was any better.

Sighing, Tsuna gave up after fifteen minutes of getting both men to stop.

"Really, they are worse than children," she said with a huff. A small smile made its way onto her face and she touched her belly while giggling a little. "Ah, little one, your life will never be boring with your uncle and father around."

"HOLD STILL ALREADY!"

"Hn, no way."

"W- Wait! W- Watch out the window!" Tsuna said only to wince when Alaude jumped through it, destroying it. "Oh no..."

"GET BACK HERE!" Giotto followed after the fleeing Skylark, not even minding the destroyed window. "YOU WILL PAY FOR MY WINDOW, DAMN IT! AND FOR MAKING MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT!"

"You wish," was the last thing Tsuna heard from Alaude.

"Ah... men, they are such a bother."

Tsuna shook her head, she didn't really know what to think anymore, and really she didn't.

"I hope you don't turn out to be like your father," Tsuna muttered to herself.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Giotto's yell startled Tsuna a little.

"... Please, not again," she whimpered.

Lilly: I take it that's it?  
>CPRKM: Pretty much...  
>Tsunayoshi: <em>in a corner<em> Why always me?

CPR/KM: Please read and review~! And I know it is a day early but who cares? I certainly not. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICKA~!


End file.
